Love,Cheaters,and Heartbreaks::
by SimzMaster
Summary: Another TD love story with the couples Duncan x Gwen,Sierra x Cody & Trent x Courtney!Gwen and Cody are siblings! :D
1. Chapter 1

Place: Gwen's House  
Characters:Gwen Anderson,Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson and Duncan Matthews  
*Note:Gwen and Cody are siblings in this story.

As Gwen awoke in her room,she yawned,got up and walked to the kitchen seeing her brother Cody eating gummi worms for breakfast."Cody...what the hell are you eating?"Gwen asked in a sleepy voice."Duh...they're gummi worms,you know I love em!"Cody stated in a sugar rush tone,to Gwen he sounded like a chipmunk on Gwen chuckled in her mind."Okay then!"Gwen said rolling her eyes as she opened the freezer and grabbed the toaster waffles."So Cody,how's Sierra doing?" "She's doing fine!"Cody said as he stuffed his mouth with more gummi was Cody's girlfriend,he liked her more than a friend when she bribed him with candy...where do you think he got the gummi worms from?Gwen stuck her waffles in the toaster and of a sudden she heard a knock at the front ran up to the door quickly and asked "Who is it?"then she heard a familiar voice that she heard EVERY Saturday like this voice asked sarcastically "Who do you think it is?"She knew right away it was Duncan...AGAIN!He only came every Saturday to eat their food and have Gwen do his late opened the door as Duncan barged through like nothing commenting "So what ya got to eat?" "Well...since you come here all the time,you practically live here so,just look around for something and make it." "Kay,thanks babe!" Duncan winked as he hugged Gwen before searching the and her were friends but nothing else,Duncan just teased her all the time by giving her pet names.

"So where's your homework?" Gwen asked because she saw that Duncan didn't have it with him."I actually did it myself!"Duncan lied with a sneaky smirk."Oh...really?"Gwen asked sarcastically."No,Courtney's doing it at her house!"Duncan laughed."So I'm guessing you're just here for NO real reason?"Gwen smiled."Hmm...was bored,had nothing to do,so I came here!" "I guess that's fine!" Gwen said."Ya know I hate the fact that you make my sister do ALL of your homework all the time,and I'm FED UP with you ALWAYS COMING OVER and now for NO REASON!"Cody yelled at Duncan,he disliked Duncan being anywhere near Gwen or near their house."CODY,you don't have to act like a jerk!"Gwen snapped back at Cody."He's my best friend so it's normal for him to be he-"Gwen was cut off by Duncan's soft yet tough voice whispering "It's okay Gwen." "I bet you can't even hurt me anyways,my sister cares about me more than you anyways!"Cody Duncan's anger got the best of him,he grabbed Cody by the neck of his shirt and threatingly snapped "Oh REALLY TWERP?SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL POUND YOUR FACE IN!"There was always tension between those two,Gwen was usually used to it,but this time was too much."DUNCAN STOP AND CODY GO TO YOUR DAMN ROOM AND EAT CANDY!"Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs covering Duncan's threatining took in several breathes as Cody angrily walked to his room upstairs and slammed the door and Duncan say on the couch seeing a "talk" sat on the living room couch next to Duncan patting him on the back to confort him from his frustration.  
"Hey,Gwen I'm sorry I did that to him like that...it was uncalled for.."Duncan softly said in a sad voice."Duncan it's okay.."Gwen said softly understanding Duncan's tension causing Duncan heard Gwen say those words that certain way,he put his head up from his hands and stared straight into Gwen's eyes looked soft and teary at that stared into his eyes and smiled as he returned the smile felt his heart pound fast and he knew he had a great friend.


	2. Chapter 2Keep Our Dirty Little SECRET

Place:Gwen's House

Time:12:00pm

**Cody's P.O.V**

As I got to my room I punched the wall and tears fell down my cheeks.I never liked the thought of Duncan being here,especially if he was here for Gwen.I only try to protect her but she never listens to me I lay on my bed as I hear small voices from downstairs that assurely are Gwen and Duncan having a "talk" like always...If I make peace with him,he ends up winning,if we have peace Gwen will let him come over everyday,and soon as I can tell,Duncan will be her boyfriend.I can't let that juvenile punk have her,the ONLY guy I'd let be with my sister would be Trent,he never fought with me and is always extra friendly,he's just the right guy for her,I'm sure of it...As all of these thoughts piled up in my head I quickly shook my head and made them disappear as I started unwrapping a lollipop to suck on it.

* * *

Time:7:00pm

**Gwen's P.O.V**:

I felt bad when I saw how bad Duncan felt about the whole "fighting Cody" thing,I know Duncan can fake cry but this was real...tears slowly rolled down his cheeks from how sorry he felt."Hey babe...I almost forgot I was gonna ask if I can stay over tonight...Court's bitching again." Duncan said in a dreadful tone and as he said that Cody's door opened slightly so Cody can hear their conversation."Sure you can Dunk,I guess you'll sleep in my room."I said nicely with a gentle tone,and Duncan got up as I heard a door from upstairs quietly close."Hmm...must've been Cody!"I stated as Duncan gave me a puzzled look."Anyways what ya wanna do?" I asked with kind attitude."Hmm...we can see a movie,go eat something,or maybe...*whispers* have a drink..."Duncan tried to say as quiet as possible but I knew what he said so I just told him "I guess!" Us being 18 and all,Duncan loved to drink and smoke even if it was illegal for his age and I loved sneaking it for him all the time so sure I have to drink and smoke with him,because as high or drunk he was he always forced me to,cause it was kinda funny to see him try."So Gwenny,you gonna dress in something sexy for me?" Duncan smirked."For Trent yes,but you aren't him so too bad!"I teased."Awhe,too bad for me."Duncan loved teasing me that sort of way but like I said before we're only friends,just immature."Okay then Gwenny,here's your fake I.D!"Duncan evily grinned as he handed it to made me a fake I.D last year just in case but he doesn't let me keep it he just keeps it in his pocket all the time."Okay I'll go change!"I smiled as I walked I was halfway upstairs I looked back to find Duncan pervishly smiling and staring at my ass."Ya know instead of drinking I could always tell Courtney about your behavior!" I laughed as I walked to the top of the stairs."Oh...shit...sorry then!"Duncan smiled."Good boy!"I teased as if he was a dog.I then walked to my room to change and shut the door and locked it behind me.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**:

As Gwen closed her bedroom door I sat on the first stair I've felt different about Gwen...every chance I get like this,I flirt with her.I mean sure we've been friends for a long time but now all of a sudden it's like ... wow!... Now I think that Gwen is fucking hot,and now I don't think I can resist passing up a chance to hang with her...all of a sudden I heard a door open and then I saw her she looked hotter than usual,she was wearing a purple and black cap and a matching shirt,with her hair straightened,a black mini-skirt and black boots with buckles along the sides.I was literally drooling at this point but quickly stopped as she came down the stairs and grabbed me by my arm and asked "What do you think?" I couldn't really answer or she would slap me...the thought made me chuckle a bit but then I simply said "Y-You look um...great!"But as I said it I accidentally blushed a bit fiercely. "Well okay!If you think so,lets go!"Gwen smiled pulling me to her car,locking the house door and getting in the driver seat of her 67 Mustang.I was glad I was the one to get the car for her,I bought it for her with Courtney's parent's bank money,after I did that Courtney and her parents were so pissed I couldn't see Courtney at least for a month until her and her parents gained money,took a while until they were over it,Trent was a little creased too,but like I care!Gwen started the car and we drove to a nearby club,as we got there the guard let Gwen in cause apperantly she was "beautiful" enough to go in free and without showing her I.D,but as for me,I got pissed,showed him my I.D and then kicked him in the nuts after he said I could go in... I went in and Gwen grabbed me by my arm again and I couldn't help but blush when she looked adorable,having a good time."Gimme two wines Lance!"Lance was the bartender, me and him are friends,so Lance sees me hours passed of nothing but sluts,drunk whores,and drunk pimps and me and Gwen having refills all night we were at one point REALLY wasted.I was so wasted,as we were dancing I grinded her in the front,and she laughed and grabbed me by my shirt to pull meclose to her,and from how drunk we were you could tell we didn't give a shit on what our "lovers" thought,we actually didn't have them in thought at I grinded her more she grabbed me and dragged me by my shirt to the wall and we started to make out ,Gwen's kisses were hot,I mean sure we were drunk but it was surely a kiss to remember!"Can I get into your mini skirt,babe?"I mumbled from my "drunk" condition."W-Whatever ya want sexy.."Gwen mumbled,as drunk as she was she couldn't drive so I thought I'd give it a try,so we drove back to Gwen's house all buzzed up and as we unlocked the door and came in,we realized NOONE was home,no Cody or Gwen's parents so this was perfect!As we ran up the stairs holding hands (cause we couldn't get up the stairs without support) and went into Gwen's room,I made out with her against the wall until she pulled my shirt off and I did the same for her.

* * *

Warning:Sexual content (Mature)

**Gwen's P.O.V**:

As Duncan slid off my shirt I undid his shorts without leaving his lips,he slid off my skirt slowly and started to kiss me downer and soon enough,he was "there".He finally slid off my panties and sucked my thing as he did I moaned and god,it felt good!"Ohh...Duncan!"I moaned."I feel happy when I toy with your body,Gwen!"Duncan winked and slid his hands up my back undoing my bra.I giggled and Duncan licked my upper part and said "You got a rocking body,Gwenny!"I bit my bottom lip so I can take the pleasure without a moan but sadly,it was too much for me,so as Duncan stopped I said "Duncan,I'm craving you inside of me!"and I said it with a sexy moan,and after that,Duncan couldn't resist and started thrusting,the more I moaned,the harder and faster he thrusted,he was clenching his teeth and breathing hard,but at one point or another we blanked out and fell asleep,without anymore words said.

* * *

Place:Gwen's house

Time:11:00AM

Time they got there from last night:4:00AM (back to Teen content)

* * *

As Duncan woke up Gwen was on the floor where he left her from last night,and she was still nude so Duncan put a sheet over her before her brother or parents got home,Duncan quietly snuck into the upstairs bathroom to go change and after he did,when he came back...Gwen was awake and shocked as ever."Duncan d-did we..?"Gwen asked with her dark eyes bulging out with the sheet still covering her."Umm...yeahhh..."Duncan said scared of the pissed off demon that lurks inside of Gwen,just terrified if it were to come out."Oh...fuck!"Gwen snarled."I'm so screwed...if Trent finds out-"She was cut off by Duncan "This is why we keep it our dirty little secret!"Duncan said it with a serious look on his face."If we don't confess they won't find out!"He said looking away from Gwen even though he wanted to look at her."Yeah but keeping this secret inside of me will soon crack me up,I'll go insane!" Gwen always got kinda turned on whenever Gwen whined like that,but he kept talking to her,but didn't look at her,he soon looked at her and stroked her cheek."Gwen,it's okay...so you love Trent,but if you tell him you're just making yourself even more sad because he'd break up with you...but if I were him,I'd keep you because you're an amazing girl..."Duncan said in a soft tone,then Gwen eyes teared up and the tears bursted out as she turned her head away."I just...don't know what to do.." Gwen gave her a hug forgetting she was only in a bedsheet as she sniffled and said "Um...Duncan...can you stop hugging me?" "Why..?" He asked. "Because I'm only in a bedsheet and nothing else."Gwen sniffled and smiled."Oh-um...sure!"He blushed as he let go of her warm next day was pretty cool except for..."WHAAT?" Trent yelled as he was in shock.

* * *

What is Trent so shooken up about?And...will Gwen EVER tell Trent?Find out on the next chapter!^^


	3. Ch3:He cheated and loves someone else?

With Trent at school

Time:1:00PM

* * *

"What do you mean you can't make the student council meeting Courtney?" Trent asked with a shocked and Courtney were in the student council,as Vice President and President of the school."Um...Trent,some people are a bit TOO busy for certain tasks,as for ME,okay?"Courtney yelled as she gave Trent daggers in her eyes."Okay,but I'm just saying you shouldn't let me-I MEAN-us...down like that,I mean being President comes with responsibilty!That's all I'm saying."Trent argued with Courtney."Stop your complaining or so help me,I will get you fired from being in your position and replace you!"Courtney blurted the words out angrily,getting closer to Trent."Well,go ahead and replace me,not like you'll find anyone better than you're SNOBBY IMPATIENT PRINCESS-like MIND can't handle!"Trent yelled of a sudden,Trent's and Courtney's eyes opened wide and they started was like Duncan and Courtney all over again,but now four people have to keep their "dirty little secrets" from eachother!Trent,Courtney,Duncan,and Gwen had to keep secrets from eachother,and they didn't seem to cave in unlocked their kiss and they stared into eachother's eyes shocked."Uh-oh..."Trent said nervously."Um...I think we shouldn't tell ANYONE about what we just did..."Courtney said with her eyes still wide open and freaked out."So,I-I'll um...see you at the meeting?"Trent asked nervously,feeling awkward."Um,I'll go,so yeah..."Courtney said feeling the awkwardness too."Kay later..."Trent said walking away still feeling odd.

"Wait!"Courtney said running up to he turned around she tripped on his shoe making herself fall on Trent and they were now on the floor face to face just an inch away from an accidental kiss."Umm..."Courtney said blushing a was blushing too but blushing a bit more than just for the hell of it,Courtney kissed Trent softly,while they were still on the the student council were searching for Courtney they found her kissing Trent and ran up to them yelling "!"shockingly."Ahh!"Courtney yelled getting off of Trent quickly."Hey...guys!"Courtney smiled,sadly they didn't believe was in the student council too but when she saw this she shrieked with joy,yelling "SOOO CUTE!There's the fan base TrentNey's first spark!"and took big breathes of sat up trying to save her by saying"We were just...umm...wrestling,yeah!"Trent said trying to make a good excuse."I don't think so, President,I'd say you were lying and-"The council was cut off by Cody walking into the room since he was in the council too.

"Sorry I'm late guys so what's-"Cody's words faded as he saw Trent trying to make an excuse for something."Uhm,so what's this about,guys?" Cody nervously laughed."It seems that was making-out President with just moments ago."Noah was the council's "smart guy to give us ideas" gasped."Is this true Trent." "No!"Trent went up to Cody and said "It's true,Trent just cheated on your sister,and didn't care!"Cody gasped and walked up to Trent fiercely."Stay away from my sister."Cody threatened angrily and punched out Trent,gave him a busted lip and a nose-bleed."!"The councils advisor Timmy yelled,"You will get immediatly kicked out,if you threaten anyone else or beat on them!""But I'll have to let it slide this time,because hey,if a guy cheated on my sis,I'd do the same thing."Timmy nodded with a kind grin on his face."Thanks Tim!"Cody said happily.

Cody needed to find Gwen to tell her but...where could she be?He ran everywhere as fast as his scrawny legs could run."GWEN!"He yelled,soon he came upon Reaper,Gwen's best friend and asked him where she was."Geek,your sis is with Duncan right now,at the basketball courts."he said mockingly."Thanks reaper!"He yelled as he ran off to the basketball saw Gwen sitting with Duncan on the side just hanging out with him."Gwen,i have to tell you something important.." he said as he tiredly gasped for air."Yeah?What is it Cody?"Gwen asked."Trent-"He breathed heavily."He-He's-Cheat-Cheating-"Cody gasped for air as Trent ran up to Gwen and kissed her on the forehead saying "Love ya babe,and I'm going to a meeting after school so we can't hang out today,kay?""Gotta go so,bye!"Trent ran off."Kay later!"Gwen yelled to Trent as he ran,& she smiled saw how happy she was and couldn't tell her but he had to or else she'd find out herself and be hurt."Gwen,Trent was kissing another girl right now other than you,he was cheating on you."Cody was shocked and asked "Who did he kiss?" "He kissed...Courtney."He said 's eyes teared up and Duncan put his arm around her,hugging her and whispering "It's okay Gwen.." He felt bad for her so out of his emotion,he didn't care if anyone saw this...he raised up Gwen's chin and kissed her lips causing her to close her eyes and the tears broke loose and went down her cheeks."Gwen...cheer up,it seems you have...Duncan..."Cody said finally knew who was perfect for Gwen,and it was the same guy that picked on his,threatened him and annoyed him,but he was sweet to Gwen and it seemed that's all Cody cared about right now,who made Gwen happiest or cared most about her,and surely,Duncan was hugged Duncan tightly not letting go until the bell rang to go to the next period."C'mon Gwen"Duncan said bummed out and kissed Gwen's cheek,while helping her up still hugging her.

Cody smiled watching them walk away happily,he knew Duncan was right for ran to get to his next class which was Language Arts while Duncan and Gwen went to Social felt warm and happy inside and now he can't wait to see Trent cry when Gwen says it's over.

* * *

So,Cody is pleased with Duncan being with his sister now,and he can't wait until Trent cries,me either! xD So this story is DxG and TxC Review plz! ^^I'd like to hear your thoughts!

BTW:next Chapter= Cody x Sierra,Trent x Courtney & Duncan x Gwen chapter so keep checking up every once in awhile!^^ BYE!


End file.
